The Summoner and The Disciple
by little kitsune2
Summary: Rated for future cussing. Rain and Alli had a fine life. That was before the discovered The Universe Of The Four Gods and became apart of the story. RainChiri, AlliTasuki, MiakiTamahome of course. Please review. ON HOLD!


HELLO people's waz up? 'Things are thrown at her' GAH I'm BEING PELTED! Angry reviewers of other fic's: update your other fics.

Lk: I will when I get ideas. Man you guys are evil when you're mad. Anyways as you probably already know I'm the little kitsune, anyways this is my first Fushigi yuugi fic so please be nice when reviewing. K? On with da ficcy.

Disclaimer: LK: ZZZZzzzzZZZz Tasuki and Chichiri stand over the authoress. Tasuki: what do you think did her in? Chichiri: not sure no da. Bottle of sake falls off couch where Lk fell off of when she got drunk.

Tasuki: gasp MY SAKE NOOOO!! Sobs uncontrollable on the floor. Chichiri: Tasuki? No da? Pokes Tasuki. Uh... Guess I get to do the disclaimer oh joy! No da. (AN: note the sarcasm in his voice) sigh little kitsune does not own anyone really in this fic but Rain, Alli, Kimoki, Kime and Kera, and all of Alli's family. She doesn't own Fushigi yuugi thank the gods or final fantasy ten. She does own three box sets of Fushigi yuugi and the game final fantasy ten. So please don't sue. No da Lk wakes up. Lk: Ung what? I didn't do it. Falls back asleep.

THE SUMMONER AND THE DISCIPLE

"Sleeping bags?" "Check." "Pillows?" "Check." "Present?" a small bag is held up. "Check I think that's everything Rain." A girl with sky blue hair said. A girl with really light brown hair looked up from the list in her hands. Her eyes where different shades. One was a brilliant sky blue while the other was a powerful emerald green. She looked over at her friend. Her sky blue hair was done in a perfect French braid, not a strand of hair fell out. Her bangs fell over her eyebrows. She had beautiful green eyes that were soft when she talked. She had an albino completion. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black shirt that had red writing on it that read 'I'm psychotic get over it.' She had a somewhat large chest. Her name was Allison Fugisaki she had been Rains best friend since they were ten years old. Rain was a rather small-framed girl. She always wore her hair in a low ponytail. She had bangs that went forward for a millimeter then went down and were pointed at the end. She had a light completion even though she spent lots of time in the sun. She had a large chest that was usually hidden in baggy clothes. She was wearing a pair of baggy overalls with a tight red hooded shirt, the sleeves ended at her elbows. She looked over at her best friend and smiled. Alli was a quite spoken girl and was rather polite. Rain on the other hand was out spoken and would let you know what she was thinking right as she thought it. She always picked fights and won them. She wouldn't let people get away with putting down her family or friends. They lived in Besaid a tropical island in Spira. They had a quite life living in the boarding house that Rains family owned.

"Were going to a party but not just any party Ghosts 17th party yea!" Rain said as she paraded around Alli. Alli just giggled at her friend's antics. Alli stood up and walked over to a brick wall. "Hey Rain." The young girl caught her attention. "Don't you think we need a little reading material?" Alli said as she jestered to the wall behind her. A grin grew onto Rains face as she shook her head in response. Alli smiled and fazed thought the solid stone. Rain soon followed into her mother's secret library. "So which will it be? Magic or summoning spirits?" Rain asked as she passed around the selves. A book wobbled on the top of the self and fell, hurtling toward Rains head. Wham. The book came in contact with her head leave a rather large bump. "Owie. Huh?" Rain said as she picked up the book. "The universe of the four gods. Cool." Rain said as she opened the book up to the first page. "Find something?"Alli called from around the corner. She looked at Rain sitting on the floor with a book in her hand. "I'll take that as a yes." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Hey check this out." Rain said as her best friend took a seat next to her and read over her shoulder."Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of the Suzaku together." Alli read aloud. "Weird much." Rain said as Alli continued to read. "And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the power of the heroine, and grant you your wish." Alli said, as she looked the book over. "It's really old." She said as she turned it over in her hand. "Yeah well duh. It's in my mom's library. There's tons of old stuff in here. Now continue reading." Rain said as she opened the book back up. "For indeed the moment the page is turned the story will become a reality." Alli said as she finished. "What do you think? Will it really become a reality when we turn the page?" Alli said as she looked at Rain. "I don't know," Rain said, as she looked the book over. "But I think we should do it," she said as she turned the page. "See it already started," Rain said as she pointed to the page. Alli looked down and there was half a blank page and another page that had letters appearing right in front of them. It read that two girls sat in the library reading the universe of the four gods. The other page read of the priestess of Suzaku had finally gathered the seven warriors of Suzaku. "No way it already stared and check this out. Two girls reading the universe of the four gods in a library are sucked into the book. Do you think that's us? And what does it mean sucked into the book? How is that possible, unless" Alli said. But before she could finish the book shone a red light and pulled the two girls into the book. The book continued to write on the one page. 'And now starts the adventure of the two stars of the four gods.'

Meanwhile in Konan. The Suzaku seven were busily preparing for the summoning of Suzaku. They had got Tamahome back from the enemy Kuto. He and Miaka were as in love as ever. Chichiri sat on his rock with his fishing pole thinking about the present. 'I can't believe that all the constellations of Suzaku are gathered and we can summon Suzaku. No da.' He thought to him self as he heard a racket coming for down the hall. "CHICHIRI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YA'?" the flame hared bandit yelled from down the hall. Chichiri sighed and picked up his mask and put it back on and walked over to the panicking bandit. "Tasuki calm down, now what is so important no da?" Chichiri asked as he placed his hands on the young bandits shoulders to calm him down. "It's-it's-its'..." Tasuki stuttered. "It's what Tasuki no da?" "Its Koji he's sick we got to go to him and bring some medicine. Come on." Tasuki said as he pulled a SD Chichiri and he raced off. "But Tasuki were about to summon Suzaku. No da." Chichiri said as his bangs flapped wildly in the wind. "No time he's in real trouble and we got to get this medicine to him now!" Chichiri sighed in defeat and held onto his hat, as he was drug along to the bandits hide out.

Not to far away from there a red light shown and Rain and Alli fell from the sky. Falling at a rapid rate. "Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" they screamed as they came in contact with the earth. "Ouch." Rain said as Alli landed on her; adding to her injuries. "Hey Alli," Rain said. "Yeah Rain?" "Could you GET OFF OF ME?" Rain yelled and throwed Alli off. "Ouch. Huh? Uh oh. Rain a little help." Alli yelled as a bandit pulled her roughly up and held onto her arm. "Hey lookie what we got here." He said to his fellow bandits. "Hey she's really pretty why don't we have a go at her huh?" one said in a rough voice. "I'd really advise you not to touch my friend again." With those words Rain punched the bandit and grabbed Alli and ran. The bandits gave chase and soon were in grabbing range of the girls. "Somebody help!" Alli yelled as they ran. Chichiri lifted his head, "Tasuki did you hear that no da?" "Yeah I think it came from over there come on we got to help them." He said as he and Chichiri ran toward the girls. Rain stood in front of Alli they were backed up to a cliff. "Hey boss check this one out she's got a huge bust. I call her." One of the bandits said as he ogled at Rains chest. "Eww you are disgusting and I was going to let you live. Oh well. You won't live to see the light of tomorrow." Rain said as she lifted her right and the kanji of fire shown on her palm. A fire emitted and it raced toward the bandits torching them and burning them. "AHHH!" They screamed as they ran away. "Tch coward scared of a little fire. Cowards can't handle some little girls. Ha." Rain said as she turned toward her frightened friend. "Its ok Alli they wont hurt us their gone now." Rain said in a soft voice. Alli looked around and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew that's good." She said very relieved that the men were gone.

A rustling in the bushes drew their attention toward the bushes that seemed to be cussing. Two men fell out of the bushes. One had hair that was the color of fire and golden eyes the same as the sun and bright white fangs. Also his skin was lightly tanned. The other man had sky blue hair with a few bangs that defied gravity; the rest of his hair was pulled into a small yet long ponytail. His face was odd yet compelling. He had no real sigh of eyes but slits that arched a little. He wore a smile ever though he was on the ground; obviously in pain because the other man had toppled on top of him. They seemed to be arguing. "Tasuki get off of me already no da." "I' am, I' am, geez don't get your kesa in a bunch Chichiri." Tasuki said as he toppled off of him and stood up. He dusted him self off and looked lazily over at the two girls. "Hey Chichiri do you think it was them that's waz callin us?" Tasuki asked the fallen monk. "I don't know Tasuki why don't you ask them. No da?" Chichiri said angrily as he got up and dusted him self off. Tasuki walked over to the two girls. Rain glared at him. "Hey don't look at me like that we're here to help ya" Tasuki said as he moved closer. They backed up. "I don't trust bandits. How do we know that your really here to help? Not that we need it." Rain said as she kept her eyes on Tasuki. "What do you mean not need out help? You called for help didn't ya?" he asked very irritated by the young girls mouth. "I already handled it got it?" Rain asked irritated by the questions. "You? Handle it? but your just a little girl." Tasuki asked a little confused by the girls point. "Those bandits were coward. Just like all bandits are, now get lost I don't want to have to hurt you." Rain said as she raised her right hand ready to burn the man if he didn't keep back. "Oh yeah you think you going to hurt me with your little hand?" Tasuki said as he removed his fan from his back and pointed it at Rain. "And you going to hurt me with a fan?" Rain said in a mocking tone. "Rain please don't fight with him lets just try to find a way back home." Alli said in a pleading voice. "Tasuki that's enough there just scarred kids." Chichiri said as he walked in between Tasuki and Rain. "Who the hell you callin just a kid mask boy?" Rain yelled at his back. "Rain for once in your life shut up! He's trying to help us." Alli said as she tried to plead with Rain. "Alli you can't be so trusting of people that just happen to wander round helping people." "And you shouldn't go around threatening people," Alli said to her friend and the two began to bicker with each other. Tasuki and Chichiri sweatdroped. "Um excuse me? Hello. Um.." Chichiri sweatdroped again, "They're ignoring ya Chiri." "I'm fully aware of that Tasuki thanks for pointing out the obvious. 'Sigh' guess we'll do this the hard way no da." Chichiri said as he picked his staff off the ground. "Hey!" he said and slammed the end of the staff onto the ground. The two girls stopped bickering and looked over at the two men. "There that's better. Now," Chichiri said. A loud cracking sound was heard and the cliff that they were standing on broke beneath them. "O.O" was every ones expression. "Oh that really helped ya baka." Rain yelled as they fell down the cliff. "Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alli yelled as her body pounded against the rock. "Alli." Rain said as grabbed her best friend and held her. Rain used her body to shield Alli from the sharp rock. "Tasuki grab on. No da." Chichiri yelled as he held out his hand for Tasuki to grab. He did and was pulled into Chichiri's hat. The girls tumbled down the mountain and memories of the past came tumbling back.

That's all for now a cliffy. Anyways on the next chapter. Some bad memories of later days come up. We get a look into Rain and Alli's past. We see what they go through as sin attacks them, also they are badly hurt when Chiri and Tasuki find them, they end up going home and some for some reason got to go back but are separated and rain ends up Hotohori inner harem. Weird anyways tell me what I need to improve on anyways please review.


End file.
